In the manufacture of various tissue products, especially facial and bath tissue, it is well known to add polysiloxanes to the surface of the tissue to improve the topical surface feel of the product. Since polysiloxanes, and in particular polydialkysiloxanes such as polydimethylsiloxane are inherently hydrophobic, use of polydimethylsiloxanes can impart hydrophobicity to the tissue sheet. Modified polysiloxanes that are hydrophilic are known in the art and have also been applied to tissue substrates. It is also known to control the wet out characteristics of the sheet by blending hydrophilic and hydrophobic polysiloxanes. In general, hydrophobic polysiloxanes are more effective than hydrophilic polysiloxanes at improving softness. Also, hydrophobicity in tissue can be advantageous to provide barrier properties to the tissue to help “keep hands dry”. However, balancing the need for softness and absorbency with the need for barrier protection is challenging. Recent attempts have investigated off-set zoned applications of hydrophobic polysiloxanes. Other patterned applications are described in the art. However, such patterning is done at the expense of softness as it is found that a continuous distribution of silicone across the surface generally gives better softness vs. a macroscopically discontinuous application of the silicone.
Therefore, there is a need to produce tissue products having a macroscopically continuous level of polysiloxane for softness, yet have regions of hydrophobicity within the tissue so as to maintain “keeps hands dry” characteristics. Additionally, it is preferred that these tissue products have a rapid fluid intake.